


How to Train your Feral AI

by Spacedoutindi



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: M/M, Pining, frenrey, goofy shenanigans, idk what other tags to put but i’ll update it as i go lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedoutindi/pseuds/Spacedoutindi
Summary: Gordon wants to help Benrey be a bit less unhinged, and Benrey is trying to suppress any feelings he might have for Gordon; but his sweet voice gives all of it away. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	How to Train your Feral AI

**Author's Note:**

> Pls have mercy on my this is super self indulgent and written while I’m still kind of sick so don’t mind me

“ _ BENREY! _ ” 

The shout echoes through the hallway with a pointed hiss at the end, the man bearing that name sitting on top of a barrel with a headcrab clipping through him. He turns to the source of the voice, smiling when he sees none other than Gordon Freeman standing indignantly at the base of the barrel. 

“Yo, what’s up?” Benrey chirps, giving a sly half smile down at the other. He snickers at Gordon’s expression, swinging his legs a bit; which makes the other even more agitated. 

“What’s up? You know  _ damn well _ what’s up!” Gordon snaps, eye twitching slightly. He only now seems to notice the headcrab clipping through Benrey, looking at it in a stunned silence. “... Benrey. Benrey, there’s a—“ 

“—headcrab? Yeah I know, he’s chill,” Benrey cuts the other off, leaving Gordon gawking at the sight of Benrey sitting there. Benrey knows that the headcrab can’t hurt him, he took out the bit of code that made that possible. It hurt like a bitch to pull it out, and it might have messed with his physics a bit, but whatever. Now he can be friends with the crabs. 

“I—wh—“ Gordon stumbles over his words, before putting his head in his hands. Benrey’s shit eating grin softens into a more gentle one. He has to admit, Gordon’s adorable when he’s frustrated. He pauses, shaking his head.  _ No, Benrey, you’re the bad guy here. You  _ cannot  _ fall for the protagonist, this isn’t allowed.  _ He thought to himself, but he knew damn well in his heart—well, what he assumed was his ai heart—that he was far beyond that point. He was fully enamored with Gordon, and occasionally his sweet voice would spew a few bubbles of pink and purple when he would annoy the other with it. He’s snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Gordon’s voice, him saying something along the lines of ‘Are you even listening?!’. 

“Huh? What?” Benrey asks, earning a groan from the other. 

“You know what? Forget it, just, fuckin—get down here,” Gordon huffs, pointing at the ground like he’s talking to an indignant child. Benrey pauses, looking down at the floor. 

“... That’s too far down,” Benrey remarks, earning a sputtering from Gordon. 

“I—You’ve jumped  _ fifty fucking feet _ down, but  _ this _ is too much for you?!” He snaps, Benrey just giving a nod. Gordon sighs, slapping his hands on his face, mumbling something like ‘whyyyyy is this my liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife’ to himself. “Yknow what? fine. Here, I’ll catch you,” Gordon says in an exasperated tone, holding out his arms. 

Benrey pauses, shoulders stiffening slightly. Gordon… Gordon’s gonna catch him? Like, he’ll be in Gordon’s arms? Even for a second? Like, in Gordon’s big, strong, attractive arms, face probably only a few inches from the other’s, able to smell him, able to  _ touch  _ him, able to  _ kiss _ — 

A few pink bubbles exit his mouth, him swatting them away. Gordon’s brow furrows, tilting his head. 

“... does that mean you’re scared?” He asks, Benrey giving a meek nod while his face goes red. Yeah, totally. Pink means he’s scared, yeah, totally doesn’t mean he’s thinking about smooching. Nope. Not at all. When Gordon sees him nod, a small sigh leaves him, and he holds his arms out a bit more firmly. “Listen, Benrey. I’ve got you, alright? I won’t let you get hurt, I promise.” 

Benrey’s heart flutters in his chest, and he gulps; nodding. “Alright bro, if you drop me though I’ll be really sad,” He responds, trying to keep his usual demeanor but his voice wavers slightly. He slides a bit off the top of the barrel, before fully letting himself slide off and into Gordon’s arms. He makes a small ‘oof’ when he comes to a sudden stop, honestly surprised the other actually caught him. He looks up at Gordon, and by god it’s so much better than he imagined. 

Gordon’s face is multicolored, some splotches of a pale white mingling amongst his mostly tan skin. His eyes are a greenish hazel, with flecks of brown and yellow scattered about in the irises. His hair is curly, and he can see a few stray curls sticking out in the front and framing his face. Gordon Freeman might just be the most gorgeous man Benrey has laid eyes on. Gordon blinks a few times at the other, frowning slightly at his dazed expression. 

“Benrey, are you alright?” He asks, still holding the other bridal style. Upon getting no response, his frown deepens. “... Benrey?” 

“Not gonna lie bro, this is kinda gay,” Benrey finally manages to say, Gordon’s face dropping. Suddenly, Gordon’s arms fall out from underneath Benrey, the man making a yelp as he drops to the floor. “Bro… how could you do this to me……” He whines, faking a sniffle. 

“You’re the one who said it was gay, you shithead,” Gordon huffs, and Benrey swears he sees Gordon’s cheeks get a bit redder. “C’mon, let’s go,” Gordon turns to walk away, about halfway down the hall before he stops. Benrey isn’t following. “Benrey, seriously, let’s go.” Gordon turns around, to see a pouting Benrey. “Oh, are you kidding me? Come on, get up you first grader.” 

“You dropped me.” Benrey pouts, earning an exasperated groan from Gordon. 

“Yes, I dropped you,” He sighs heavily, head in his hands. “So what?” 

“That’s mean.” 

“Benrey I swear to  _ God _ if you don’t get up right now I will give you a  _ reason  _ to be stuck on the floor.” 

Benrey slowly gets up after the threat, making a melodramatic groan. “You’re so meeeeean, Gordon,” He huffs, standing and trudging behind the other. 

“Yeah, yeah; and you’re too unhinged for your own good. We need to work on that.” Gordon responds, making Benrey pause.  _ We  _ need to work on that? as in, Gordon helping him be less feral? While a part of him laughs at the thought, another thinks that he’d be willing to mellow out if Gordon were to help him along the way. “Let’s go.” 

Benrey snaps out of his thoughts, having to jog a bit to catch up to Gordon before walking at the same pace beside him. 


End file.
